Animals
by My-Fantisy-Channy
Summary: What happens when sonny aint so sonny? Will chad Show her the Light or will the Sun dissapere forever? With Guest:James Conroy, Emily Osment! oneshot- CHANNY!


Sonny Pov I sat there wondering what i should do im alone theres no one else ho can save me what ami suppose todo walk up to him and tell him love him? no he doesnt love me back he loves her he smiles when shes in the room when he sees me he just fights when there together it breaks my heart she loves him and everyday i see them i forget everything he does this to me and i cant stop it there is no way i can live with my self he consumes me i found my hide away its near the studios its gorges its a forest i call it THE LAND OF HOPE because im there no one else there is no one that can stop me for beliving my freinds are worrid im rarly with them they try tobe happy for me but i know there not they tell me every day to be careul or they love me cant they see i dont want love becasue everything i love is taken him,my mom, dad and brother cant tey see im alone in this world afraid and sad? my mom died from cancer my dad and brother were killed in the army he loves another girl? i dont love anyone anymore im afriad there ganna get hurt im not to brigth my name doesnt fit me anymore and everyday i wonder why. theres a small river in my land i sit there and smile my mo use to say 'the river is like your heart it may start small but in the end it will just keep growing' my heart is like that river it doesnt it will always be small. i dont let anyone come with me shure it gets lonly but not for long during the day i ave the clouds and the sun adn at night the moon and the stars there fish and rabbits deer and birds i know exacty were everything is i miss home though the fealing of knowig were ou belong im not there any more. im disappering into the darkness but this time i cant shine my way out so i sit here ad wonder how far will i go befor i too am like the rose and disapper?

chad Pov.  
>she sits there and looks down shes doesnt want to be here andi know it she smiles but its not true i know it,It cant brigthen a hole room she loves everyone but know we dont see her shes hidden adn i need my light to shine back for me my sunshne is leaves everyday shes always going to the forest i dont see her anymore i miss her. Emma is the girl im dating but she'll never fill up my heart like sonny sonny wil never love me do you know it feels to be in love with the wrong person i do and it terrible i see sonny everyday adn it breaks my heart to her sad but i cant do anything about it sh elost everything her mom deid and her brother and father were killed she sends most of her day in the forest shes alone and the Randoms cant help her shes to far. I miss her more then anyone could ever know but she wont love me she never will ses the one that got away but she wont come back anmore and im scared half to death she will do something terrible but she just sits there with her head down sometimes i see tears in her eyes i want to be the one to wipe them all away but that will never be me. I love the girl that possibly hates me.<p>

Sonny Pov.  
>Its New years eve and im alone still Tawni dragged me to the party i dont wanna be here i see him with her it gets me thnking , I wanna be the girl eh gives his hoodie to and cuddles up next to me when im cold, I want him to come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, catch me off guard and wisper in my ear, you look beautiful but that will never be me im Just his enimy the one he hates he loves Emma adn i see why shes happy and not sad she loves to talk and has an open heart all the things im not mabye i should just give up i see tawni dancing with Nico and Grady with chole Zora is rowing up and more calm mabye i should just give up and go they dont need me any more im just the background girl and thats all i'll ever be. Is im nearing the end a boy taps my shulder he smiles and askes to dance "Shure james"i replay with a smile we dance to the song its nice and slow he smiles at me and i feel happy again mabye this is pereft we sway back and forth until the musci stops he askes for some punch and goes to get it i sit at the table as chad walks up "what are you doing?"he seems so worrid "nothing just danceing"i replay with a duh "with james?"he replays it seems so different "yes,why?"its strange i think? my heart doesnt flutter when isee him i think my heart finally realised i do not love him "just becarefll sonshine"he walked away james walked up with a drink for the first time a true smile forms on my face "thanks James"<br>"Welcome sonny" and thats it i relised mabye i should get on with my life we danced and laughed the hole night long i looked over at chad he looked quite sad he smiled at me and i smiled back my heart didnt thumb and hurt like hell it fell so right but it was not love it seemed to me it was freindship and to know i was loved again brightend my day.

chad POv.  
>I danced with emma but it wasnt the same james and my sonny were laughing and talking i wanted to me that guy but ill never be ill just be chad Her enimey then after the dance Emma went home but i walked around somehow i made it to the forest Sonny doesnt know it bt i too come here i found this place years ago but its been my little secret as i walked rigth threw i noitecd a sighn The Land of HOpe in perfect letters as i kept walking there was manythings roses peddles on the ground or footprints around i began to realise there was soething new the land has been made as a dream she has everything pretty and made it her own the river she loves was perfect there was rocks to jump on to make it across a swing there was a basket it was cute with a blanket and stuff as i walked i noticed the figure i loved She sat there down in the grass looking up and pointng at the stars as if to see figures i sat and just watched as she told her story as if it were real she was alone but not really "ok so the princess over there was in love with the prince see hes right next to her"she was so cute she was talking to the animals a family o rabbits cuddled next to her some deer were close too the birds and a small puppy are all listening quite calmy she kept on to her story "but there was a small pesent girl who didnt have much was in love with the princes he didnt love her back so she kept with her secret and lived all alone her only freinds with the animals in the Land of hope there was Rabbits and Deer a puppy and birds some fih came around it was really quite well"this wasnt a story it was her persnaly diary! she talks what shes feeling! wait who is this prince?<br>"the yound pesent didnt have any family see guys her famliy are no were in sight and you see that star right there? ya thats her home see how far away it is? the pesent had no-one and didnt smile again but at the big ball, see how everyone is all fancy? Anouther Boy he wasnt a prince a pesent accually had asked her to dance and for the first time she smiled a true smile,she how the stars are really bright there? yup and when the prince finally talked to her she noticed he was worrided but didnt think about it see see alks away"james is the pesent andIm the PRINCE! the deers all jumped up and looked close to were i was uh-oh sonn stoped and pet the deer "whats the matter luna?"ther deer jumped and went in front of sonny protective of her soon i thought they saw me with a few bushes away a baby cub and wolf appered uh-oh sonny! she stood and walked closer to them they walked closer she took out some treates and took her hand out the wolf sniffed her hand and then licked it she giggled "hey that tickles!"the wolf took te treat and laid down she nelt down and pet the little cub and fed it a treat she carriad it back to he group the wolf followed "ok soyour name is...Dylan! there you go hi dylan"the cub made a small noise and she pet the wolf "your name is...Suna ok?"the wolf howled "so you guys wanna hear the rest?" they all did head shakes she laid back and began talking again. i looked up and strangely the stars looked exactly how sh esaid they were it was magical they just looked out to the stars soon she feel asleep the wolf Suna went to the backet adn grabed the blanket and covered her they were like her family and i let her sleep the animals sourronded her and sleept i walked back to my car she loved be but i ruined it the Princess mst be emma when did i start listening to the stars? oh ya when i relised my hole life was up there as i went home the only thoughts that filled my head were sonny and how much the animals would pretect her all because of me...

sonny Pov.  
>when i woke up the animals were laying next to me hmm must have dosed off i got up and pet the animals they all started to wake i gave tem each a treat then walked home i noticed something near the trees there was a paper it was crumbled up and ruined it just had my name with hearts around it who was here last night? i started walking to the studio and took a shower i hope noone heard my stry.<p>

chad Pov.  
>idiot! IDIOT! i droped my paper! stupid me! when i got to the studio i first went to the forest but it was gone! SONNY MUST HAVE IT! i ran to her dressing room when i got there i heard the shower on good i went to get it when it turned off uh-oh<p>

"Tawni?"she said umm "hmm?" dot come out!  
>"oh good can you hand me a towel? i forgot it on my desk"CRAP! i grabed it and went to give it to her just when she grabed it Tawni opened the door "CHAD GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled sonny came out of the bathroom and was blushing i ran out ok that didnt go as planned i ran to my dressing room when i opend my door Emma was there Lip-locken on some guy! EWW wait mabye this would help now me and sonny will get TOgether Yes! coughed and they looked up wow this is good the guy was james! perfect!<br>"what are you doing"i treid hidding my happines swhen really i was doin cartwheels in my head it was good Know me and Sonny will defitaly get together!  
>"eww freak get off me! i said i have a boyfreind!"she jumped up"hey chad""hey james""you ganna tell sonny then kick my ass?"<br>"no im ganna change it up a bit""what do you mean?""well see i could go with option 1-5 orr i could let you tell her and keep your face in tact""hmm tepting but if i do that you seem week so come on"he stood and walked to sonnys dressing room but first i cocked my head back in the room"oh emma?""ya?""ya were threw bye!"i walked out as we neared sonnys dressing room i got nervous why? tell the girl i love i love her yup something new everyday we walked in sonny was sitting and looking at a yellow paper "yes sonny""oh hey !""hey sonny' james gave me the look and i went out side for 20 minutes there was yelling then he ran out sonny thru a glass at him he duked"ok um BYE CHAD!"he ran off i peeked in the room she was sitting on her desk throughing a ball in the air,"hey sonny?""hey chad""sooo""you know if you dont stop trying to save me everytime i get a boyfreind people will think you like me""so what""huh?""listen sonny i have to tell you something"i looked at her desk my paper was sitting there"wered you get that?""oh! i found it, some sweet guy left it"she smiled i walked up to her"well then i better go""oh ok""ya but can i borrow a paper and pen?""shure"she handed me it i wrote perfectly"okay bye"i droped it on perpose nad walked out"chad! you droped your paper!""keep it!"i smiled and walked back to my set befor i rehusered and as we were filming i heard a noise i turned and sonny jumped in my arms and kissed me, i kissed back, my hands held her up,her legs were wraped around my waist i heard Portlyn go "FINALLY!"and some cheers also i few grouns, i smiled she blushed and got down "will you PLLEEEEAAASEEE go out with me?""yES!"she kissed me again"COOPER WE HAVE TO FILM!"i heard my directer yell, she blushed"sorry i'll get going"portlyn was danceing and saying i knew it so what ever, she blushed"see you later chad""pick you up for lunch sonshine" she blushed and walked out, i smiled throught out the hole rehursel, when it was done i walked to pick sonny up we went to lunch together, we sat at a table her cast looked at us then ran over,"are you two danting?""uh yes?"Nico and Grady jumped up Nico smiled "told ya grady you owe me!"grady took out his wallet and paid him 40 dollers Zora smirk and took it,"and Nico i bet you so HA!"Tawni smiled" well you all owe me!"she giggled sonny gasped"you all places BETS!"tawni smirked"well duh Grady said he wouldnt ask you out, so nico bet him 40, then Nico bet Zora that he would ask you out after Season 3 but it was only Season 2, so she one then i bet them ALL that you would kiss him as a yes, and that you would say yes for 400!"they grounded and handed her money"really?""ya but were is Fergason and skyler they oowe me money!""WHAT!""ya they said that you would walk in shirtless and she would kiss you ending up in the bedroom"she laughed, sonny smiled,"well then!"she kissed me everyone was like eww i smiled we hung the rest of the day then at night we walked the forset and hung out, the animals came out and sat with us we talked she looked at the stars.

Sonny Pov.  
>we sat there i starting talking to the animals"see up there, the pesent girl?"they looked up evn chad"shes happy agian her heart is loud and anyonnig but shes happy"chad looked at me,"shes happy becouse the Prince brokeup with the princess and he said he was undieing in love with the pesent,"chad kissed me and finished"and they lived happy ever after"that how we slept that night i smiled, because know I sit here wondering how much i love him im not alone theres him, he can save me, all i have todo is walk up to him and tell him love him he love me back he loves me he smiles when im in the room when he sees me he just kisses me when were together it fills my heart I love him and everyday i see him i forget everything he does this to me and i cant stop it there is no way i can live without him he consumes me but hey who cares anymore, were two teens in Love and thats just perfect!<p>

ChadPov.  
>she sits there and looks ar me and Smiles shes doesnt want to be at rehursels and i know it smiles It can brigthen a hole room she loves everyone but she loves me the Most shes waking up my life every new day and im gladi got my light to shine back for me my sunshne is mine and if anyone touches her i'll kill them well after all i started listening to the stars, shes made my new world a new life indeed<p>


End file.
